


Dragons?!

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Castiel, Awkward Flirting, Dragons, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Has Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Dean runs into Dragons. But not the type he's used to. While trying to keep hunting, look after his little brother Sam, and deal with the fact that Castiel admitted to having feelings for the younger Hunter, how will the Winchesters cope?





	1. Dragons

It wasn’t until the third time that Dean became suspicious. In all fairness, Sam had pointed it out on the first time, and Dean had ignored him. But now, the elder Winchester stood in the alley, staring at the thing on top of the bin with concern. Sam was probably still in the bar, he was being mopey recently, and Dean was wondering if he could get away with shooting this odd thing sitting in front of him. A pair of almost cat-eyes stared back at him, like the weird creature was tempting him to shoot.

It had started with a case. Deaths by weird causes, a guy that lost control of a brand-new car and ended up out of the windshield when it hit a lamppost. A woman that had slipped on a banana skin and had an up-close meeting with a granite work-surface, still dressed in her work uniform. A banker, heading towards his car when he found spotted a dollar bill stuck in a drain, tugged at it until he went stumbling backwards, impaling himself onto a fence.

Then, when they had arrived to town, they’d started to see them. Hex bags, tiny ones, tucked at the scenes. Found in the stitching of the seat of the brand-new Chevrolet, Sellotaped to the underside of the work-surface, and one just under the drain-hatch (which Sam had complained non-stop about, being the one sent into the sewer to retrieve it). What they couldn’t figure out was any patterns between the victims, or who the Witch could possibly be. It didn’t make a lot of sense.

At the first crime scene, the road by the lamppost, Dean had first spotted what he had thought was a hairless cat. With a short body. Then, at the second scene, he saw the creature, or a glimpse of it, again. Now, standing outside the bar, he stared at it. Logically, he knew it couldn’t be the Witch, but he was still aiming Witch-killing bullets at it. It was his suggestion to come to the bar, he claimed for work, but Sam had adamantly said it was because Dean wanted to get laid. A ridiculous suggestion.

The creature was not a cat. Even in the low-light, he could tell that. It had four legs, a stout body, and a wide head. Cat eyes, the darkest of pupils, and ears that were pointy. Scaled, not furred, and a tiny tail with a red spike at the end. If he wasn’t a Hunter, he would have called it a dragon. Sure, it had tiny pieces of folded skin against it’s back, which he really hoped wasn’t a set of wings. The thing was, the thing that Dean hated, was that the tiny black creature was adorable. Wide eyes, a timid expression.

Dean kept the gun in his hand, walking closer to the bin. The creature stood, tail swishing slightly as they observed each other. It was a stand-off, until the door opened and someone left the bar.

‘Dean!’ The hand holding the gun was pulled back, and, reluctantly, he pocketed the gun. Sam stared at the creature on top of the bins, the small not-cat staring at them. Its tail wiggled, before it sat back down.

‘What is it?’ Dean asked, hoping his geeky brother would know.  Surprisingly, he didn’t. Sam shrugged, stepping forwards slowly. The creature looked at him, but made no move to leave. Stretching one hand out, his brother approached the creature, who pushed its head closer.

‘Call Cas, he’ll know.’ Dean sighed, tipping his head back and staring at the sky. He would have used the mobile, but Castiel rarely answered, and even when he did, the conversations were confusing.

‘Oh mighty Castiel, the least douchiest of the flying things, come hither and…’ A flapping sound cut off his prayers, a trench-coated man looking unimpressed.

‘Dean.’ Dean smirked, before nodding to the thing on the bin, that was making a funny yapping sound at the Angel.

‘Where did you find a Dragon?’ Castiel asked, stepping forwards. Sam moved out of the way, right as Dean pulled his gun out again. The Angel ignored him, scooping up the tiny cat-like creature, who was making an odd purring sound.

‘DRAGON?!’ Dean almost shouted, and Castiel gave him a pitying look, before returning to stroking the thing curled in his arms.

‘Not like the ones you hunt, Dean. These are the creatures of old, pure-blooded. They do not transform, and they stay small. Although this one can be no more than two hundred years old.’ Dean stared at the thing, which he was rapidly having confused emotions to, and then back to the Angel.

‘We didn’t find it. The creepy shit’s been following us. We’re hunting a Witch.’ The dragon, if it could be called that, yipped as Castiel stopped cuddling it. Placing it back down on the bin, the Angel looked between the two Hunters.

‘They have been extinct for hundreds of years. Whoever is raising it, I must find them.’ Dean didn’t like the sound of that, someone raising these things? Sensing Dean’s shift in attitude, Castiel turned back to him.

‘No, Dean. The leader, the Kyrah to a Dragon, is a sacred person. They must be protected. I thought they were all dead, and Heaven is not aware of any.’ Evidently, Sam was just as confused as he was. Dean looked back to the Angel, who was trying his hardest not to stare at Sam. It was probably because of the conversation between Dean and Cas back at the Bunker, where the elder Winchester had pointed out that the Angel seemed to be getting close to Sam, and the Seraph had blushed. Actually blushed. Dean didn’t think too much into it, he would address it after the Hunt.

‘I will call Gabriel.’ Castiel exclaimed, pulling his phone out. Dean swore, if there was one person he didn’t want to see, it was the Trickster. The Archangel was a pain in the ass, and the last time they had met, Gabriel had set a tiny army of grapes running at him. Literally. Through the Bunker halls, gnawing at his ankles as he’d screamed at the Trickster to stop. Castiel had eventually calmed the two of them down, but Dean still didn’t like him.

‘Cassie.’ Dean jumped out of his skin as the shorter man appeared, before the Trickster’s face shifted.

‘I see you met Shadow.’ The creature basically bounced up, spreading out its wings and attempting to leap for Gabriel. The Angel moved forwards so it landed, and Dean stared in utter confusion.

‘We’re hunting a Witch. Is the… person who trained them likely to be evil?’ Dean snapped, staring at the tiny purring dragon, thinking how utterly ridiculous Hunting had got. The Archangel snorted with amusement, eyes dancing as he observed the creature called Shadow.

‘Oh yes, she’s very evil. Yup. Terrifying. Come on, I’ll even let you meet her.’ Dean glared at the sarcasm, but the opportunity of being led to the woman that raised these… things… was tempting. Maybe he could shoot her.

‘Dean, you must try to be polite to the Kyrah. They are leaders of the Dragon, allies of Heaven. I was not aware they existed still.’ The last bit was aimed at Gabriel, who was already striding off down the street, Shadow curled up in his arms. The Trickster paused, looking back to Castiel.

‘Well, baby bro, there aren’t. They all died, but the one I was sworn to is walking.’ Dean looked to Sam, who was still staring at the not-cat that was a Dragon. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. This was going to be a long night, and he definitely wasn’t going to get laid.


	2. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet the Dragons

Gabriel led the rabble to the orphanage, knocking twice on the door before opening it. His baby brother followed close behind, and Gabriel was tempted to ask why his brother’s Grace was trying to reach for the younger Winchester, but he decided against it on seeing the darkness of Sam’s soul. Not evil, just sad.

‘I’ll be right with you!’ Called a voice, Riley’s voice, and he waited patiently in the entrance to the orphanage. He’d known Riley since her birth nine-hundred years ago, and she’d kept his secret safe, in return for her safety. When the 5ft1 blonde appeared, shirt and jeans covered in oil, messy hair up in a bun and bags under her eyes, he smiled.

‘Riley.’

‘Gabby.’ She exclaimed, smiling happily. Her eyes dropped to Shadow, looped casually around one of his arms, and her eyes widened. She looked back to the stairs, before her blue eyes found his.

‘Head up to the office, I’ve got one more kid to get to bed.’ He nodded, making his way to the stairs. The trio behind followed, walking through the once-Church, and ending up in the office. Dean slumped on the couch, Sam taking a chair near the door, and Castiel seated himself next to Dean. Gabriel whistled lowly, waiting to see if the others were in the office.

Sure enough, heads poked up. Dean swore under his breath, and Gabriel grinned as the other Dragon’s slowly made their way forwards. Seven in total, each representing a different emotion, although he was sure Riley would explain that when she arrived.

‘Gabriel, it’s been a while.’ Riley walked in, and Gabriel put down Shadow so that he could hug her. Her face turned to the others, and she smiled.

‘You must be Castiel. I’ve heard a lot.’ She stated, and Gabriel looked away from his baby brother’s inquisitive stare.

‘Sam and Dean Winchester, a pleasant surprise.’ She added, before whistling to the Dragons. They responded, coming out of their hiding places, each one different.

‘You’re not the witch.’ Dean stated, and Riley chuckled.

‘No, I’m not the Witch. The only thing magical about me are these guys.’ She gestured to them, Shadow had taken up residence on Dean’s lap, while the triplets had gone to curl around Sam. Gabriel’s face tensed, especially when he saw how quickly they had latched on. He turned to Riley, who looked equally concerned.

‘So, what are they?’ Sam asked, stroking Snow carefully.

‘Dragons. Purebloods, originating from years ago. Each Dragon represents an emotion, they latch to a human with it, and amplify or destroy it. If it’s a negative emotion that they represent, they find people with it, and work to reverse it. If it’s a happy emotion, they amplify. For example, Shadow represents purity, and senses it on Dean.’

‘I ain’t pure.’ He snapped, but returned to stroking the Dragon.

‘Not in the sense you’re thinking of. She senses your soul.’ Wisely, Riley hadn’t pointed out that the three curled up on Sam were the worst of the worst. Snow, Thunder and Hail, representing Depression, Guilt and Loathing. Gabriel had seen the three work together only on three other occasions, with people locked down in mental asylums during George II’s reign.

‘What are their names?’ Sam asked, Thunder settling on his shoulder, nuzzling softly.

‘Snow is the white one, Thunder the grey, and Hail is the spotted.’ Sam returned to playing with the three of them, while Castiel seemed to have picked up on the emotions they represented, and looked worried.

Lightning trotted across to Castiel, hopping up onto his lap and attaching himself to the Angel, Gabriel trying to hold back a laugh. Riley looked amused, drawing the attention of the two Hunters.

‘Who’s that?’ Dean asked, staring at the golden dragon.

‘Lightning. Representative of love.’ Castiel’s cheeks flared red, but he continued to coddle the smallest dragon. The other two, Storm and Breeze, settled at Riley’s side. She was still watching Sam, the three Dragons keeping close to him as they licked and nuzzled.

‘If you’re looking for a Witch, then might I suggest the best place to start is the Women’s PTA meeting. Bunch of snakes.’ She added, looking annoyed. Gabriel chuckled, standing up.

‘We won’t keep you, you look busy.’ She looked shattered, but she didn’t say that.

‘Of course. In fact, Gabriel, would you mind looking after the triplets for a little while? Just to give me some time to relax.’ It was a complete lie, she wanted the triplets to stay with Sam to ensure that whatever was going on in that Moose head of his didn’t hurt him. Gabriel looked to Sam, before staring at Dean.

‘I can’t keep them with me, but I’m sure you can look after them. Only for a month.’ He added, seeing Dean tense.

‘No way. I’m not having some creepy creature in the Bunker. In my Baby!’ He exclaimed, and Gabriel wished he could shake the Hunter, tell him that he was trying to stop Sam Winchester from doing something stupid. Instead, the Archangel sighed.

‘Come on Dean, one month isn’t that bad. I’ll look after them.’ Sam added, Hail perking up at the opportunity. Dean stared at his brother for a long time, then sighed.

‘Fine. But if they make a mess, you’re cleaning it up.’ Sam practically beamed, and Dean went storming from the room. Sam stood, the three rearranging themselves to be able to hang on, and Riley stood.

‘Snow, Thunder and Hail. Representing Depression, Guilt and Loathing.’ Sam stared at her, then back down to the creatures, and shrugged.

‘I guess they just like me.’ He stated, and walked out after his brother. Gabriel was tempted to repeatedly bang his head against the wall, the youngest Winchester had a death wish. Castiel looked awkward, prying Lightning of his lap.

‘It’s pretty obvious, Cassie.’ Gabriel said, watching his brother turn red and walk out after the Hunters. Sighing, he thanked Riley, promising the return of the triplets. With a heavy heart, he walked out to find the trio, wondering if he could kill the Witch himself and get the three of them, plus the Dragons, back to the Bunker. Sam Winchester needed time.


	3. Fallen Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel's chapter. Dean gives him "the talk"

Castiel hadn’t intended to fall in love with Sam Winchester. In fact, he hadn’t even considered it a possibility when he had been told to raise Dean from perdition, to keep him safe. The abomination, the boy-King, the true Vessel of Lucifer, the boy with Demon blood, had never even been thought about by the Angel. When he met Dean Winchester, Castiel had been surprised by the shine of his soul.

When he’d met Sam Winchester, Castiel had to hide the surprise of the shining soul. Sure, a taint of Demon Blood, one that grew darker during his binging, but it always shone. It was what made Castiel bare the younger Winchester, what caused him to go from hating the human, to grudgingly respecting him. Never had Castiel anticipated it to go further from there. When he had called Sam an abomination, Castiel had been surprised by how the words affected the boy, and how he felt when Sam had been sad.

It grew to respect. To trust, and eventually, family. He grew to love Sam just as he loved Dean, the man that he’d fallen from Heaven for. The Bunker became his home as well, and although he had been spending time in Heaven, he stopped. Slowly, he became used to acting human. Eating, sleeping. Hunting with the two Winchesters, who acted like he was part of their family. Then, quite unexpectedly, it had happened. The moment where Castiel had realised that his feelings went slightly further than he thought.

Dean had been flirting with a woman at the bar. Heavily flirting, touching, laughing. Sam was sipping at a beer, and Castiel had asked him if he was alright. If Sam wanted Castiel to leave, so that Sam could find a woman. Sam had laughed, looked right at him, then pointed out that no woman in the bar would choose Sam over the two of them. He’d said it so casually, like he wasn’t dismissing his entire worth, and Castiel had gone to argue. To state that Sam Winchester was beautiful in a way that Dean Winchester could never be.

He didn’t. He stayed quiet, biting his lip as he watched Sam’s soul darken. It continued to do so, especially one night after a Hunt, Dean scolding Sam for letting his guard down. Sam had admitted to it being his fault, his soul twisting and toiling angrily, but not at Dean. It was attacking itself, and Castiel had never seen something so horrifying. Even after Lucifer’s Cage, when Sam’s soul had been broken and tortured. This was worse, this was Sam’s mind killing itself.

Castiel allowed himself to stare. To watch, to want silently. Hoping, one day, that Sam might display some sort of affection back. When the Hunter slept in motel rooms, Castiel kept a watch over him, saw how his soul never rested, not even with sleep. Then, it moved from just admiring his soul, to admiring him.

He had seen Sam shirtless before. By Father, the Angel had even walked in when Sam was in just boxers. But after a Vampire Hunt, Castiel had watched Sam strip off his shirt and poke at his bruised ribs. Castiel had offered to heal them, and Sam had looked thankful, if worried. He had tried to ignore his chest tightening as he placed a hand over the bruising, healing it. Sam had thanked him, retreating back to his corner and not acknowledging anyone.

But it was enough for Castiel to not only be concerned, but to fall even deeper for the Hunter. Then, last week, Dean had picked up on something. Castiel cursed his vessel for blushing, looked worried when Dean looked between him and Sam. The younger Winchester has never shown an interest in men, and most people presumed that he would be closer to Dean, but truth be told, he wasn’t as interested in Dean.

The Dragons would help. They had found the Witch, Sam had killed it, and now they were back in the Bunker. Sam was chatting away to his three Dragons, who hadn’t left his side. They were curled to him, refusing to leave Sam alone. Dean watched as Sam walked towards his room, before turning to Castiel.

‘Come, sit. Grab a beer.’ It wasn’t a question. The Angel took a beer, sitting down opposite Dean and trying to ignore the stare penetrating into his head. Eventually, the Angel admitted that it would be better to just get this over with, and looked to his friend. His brother.

‘So. You and Sam.’ It wasn’t a question. Castiel looked to the door, assuring the younger Hunter was safely away before replying.

‘There is no “me and Sam”.’ Oh, Lord help him, Castiel sounded like a defensive teenager, as Dean would say. The Hunter looked amused, a smirk twitching on his lips. Nobody got Dean’s approval, not for the younger Winchester. It made sense, Dean Winchester had raised Sam, had taken more than one beating to protect his younger brother. He did not expect him to condone Castiel’s affection.

‘C’mon, Cas. I’m not an idiot. You like him.’ Dean was many things, but he wasn’t an idiot, even Castiel could admit that. Sometimes, he pretended to be as dumb to human culture as he used to be, hoping that Dean wouldn’t notice, or that Sam would explain things to him. Dean had picked up on it.

‘Of course I like Sam.’ He said bluntly, hoping it would work. It didn’t.

‘You like Sam as more than a friend.’ Castiel looked away, feeling his cheeks take on the dark-red as he thought about the younger Winchester. Dean sipped the beer, watching him carefully.

‘I suppose.’ He finally said, waiting for the ridicule from his friend. Instead, Dean just continued sipping at the beer.

‘What do the Dragons represent?’ He asked, and Castiel momentarily forgot his conflicting emotions, thinking back to how closely they had hung to Sam. Even Gabriel had looked worried.

‘Depression, Guilt and Loathing.’ Castiel said, watching Dean’s reaction. Guilt. That was all that crossed his face, then worry. The two emotions showed just how old the Hunter was.

‘Right. I’ll help you tell Sam how you feel, you help him, alright?’ He stated, and Castiel blinked. It took him a while to understand, Dean Winchester would help Castiel accept his feelings to Sam. In return, he would look after Sam. Meaning Dean was trusting him.

‘You trust me to look after him?’ He slowly asked, not wanting to push his luck.

‘I trust you more than anyone, Cas.’ Dean said, draining the last drops of beer. The Angel stood slowly, smiling at Dean.

‘Thank you.’ He said sincerely, hoping Dean Winchester would allow himself to take the praise. As expected, he brushed it off with a rude comment.

‘Just don’t get gropey in front of me.’ Castiel watched Dean walk off, the smallest smile on his face. If he ever got lucky enough for Sam Winchester to accept him, he would want to keep him close. To give him the affection that he obviously needed.


	4. Long Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is trying to get used to his pets.

Two weeks in, and Sam had grown to adore his three companions. There were some downsides, like how they knew exactly when the… bad thoughts came. How they’d find their way into the bathroom, staring at him as he curled up on the floor, trying to control the emotions. He tried his hardest to be strong, always had, but it was getting harder. The three soothed him at his worst, and kept him happier for longer.

But they had to go back, and he would have to live with his negativity. And the fact that Cas and Dean were conspiring. It started after the Dragon hunt, and to begin with, he thought it was about Sam’s undiagnosed Depression. Actually, technically, it was diagnosed. While at Stanford, Jess had made him go and get help. The pills prescribed had helped, and he often wondered, now that they had a home, if he should go and get help again.

Then he thought about the reaction that Dean would have, and quickly dismissed the idea. No Hunter should be on anti-depressants. He should be able to cope. Hell, he’d been through worse than his own mind. They were going out tonight, the three of them, to one of Dean’s favourite bars. He was trying so hard to keep it together, dressing slowly, the Dragons instantly picking up on his change of mood.

A series of noises came from Loathing, probably because Sam was staring at his reflection in the mirror, judging his appearance. Tight jeans, a shirt that hung slightly too tightly. He looked… well. He knew people found his appearance attractive, but Sam wasn’t like his brother. He didn’t want the attention, wanted to be able to hide and not be seen. That didn’t happen, he was literally a giant, and so most people noticed him.

They drove in silence, the Dragons left behind, Sam sitting in the back. It rarely happened, but with the looks Dean and Cas were giving each other, he decided that he was better hiding. They weren’t… they weren’t flirtatious looks, more like they knew something that he didn’t. Maybe that was the anxiety speaking. Something else he hid under layers of protection, and then if it did show, he blamed to the trauma of the Cage, or any of the other things he’d been through.

Dean had stayed with Cas. Sam couldn’t take the silence, and had gone to the bar in search of a drink. Yes, he was concerned about the empty stool next to him, but it wasn’t worth sitting in the booth and watching his brother and best friend stare at each other like they had secrets that would shatter the world. He drunk the whiskey, just starting to feel the family safety of alcohol when a voice rang out.

‘This seat taken?’ It was a guy asking, which surprised him, but then again, it was a liberal area. The man wasn’t really his type, not that he showed his type. Too tall, almost his equal. Blond, blue eyes. Typical muscular jerk, who would have most women falling at his feet. Sam shook his head, the man sliding into it and offering a smile.

‘Mathew. Matt, if you like.’ The grin was more predatory than anything else, and Sam felt himself shrinking under the gaze.

‘Sam.’ He answered. The barman came across, obviously gay, and shot Sam a wink. Sam didn’t agree, he didn’t want to be stuck next to Matt, he wanted to be tucked up in the Bunker.

‘I’ll have a Rum, and another drink for the cute guy next to me.’ Sam ignored the wink sent his way, although he forced a smile onto his lips.

‘So, Sam, you from around here?’ Matt asked, watching his lips. The gaze then dropped to his arms, chest, then back up. Sam swallowed, wondering if he’d rather be back in Hell than here.

‘Born and raised in Kansas.’ He lied, he was not raised in Kansas. In fact, he didn’t even remember his childhood home. Not until the case, where they had to go back.

‘Must have been a good-looking family, considering you.’ Matt said, thick with compliment. Sam saw this as an opportunity, almost smiling for real.

‘My brother would agree.’ He nodded across to the booth, knowing Dean would be watching. Matt’s gaze slid, then shrugged at Sam.

‘You’re more my type.’ Matt said, a hand resting on Sam’s thigh. The Hunter shuddered, trying not to picture Dean’s face right now. He shuffled back, knocking the hand off his thigh.

‘Look, you seem nice, but you aren’t really my type.’ Sam said, watching the hand clamp back down, harder this time. He flinched, naturally remembering the last man to have gripped him like that. Mathew, the really not nice guy, was going to get punched in a minute.

‘Look, you seem nice, but you aren’t really in a position to be the one making requests.’ He snarked, gripping hard enough to bruise. Sam’s head was spinning, thoughts of Lucifer in Nick’s body, gripping hold of him and tearing flesh.

‘You aren’t pretty enough to be demanding, kid. Follow me outside, I’ll be quick.’ Sam should have snapped, but he found his body obeying. He followed Matt loyally, waiting until the alley. Then, the pent up anger and loathing for allowing Lucifer, and others, to touch him like that. Sam had never admitted it to Dean, but Brady had been the worst. Finding out he was a Demon? Sam shuddered, watching the cocky man get ready to start whatever it was that he wanted.

He didn’t get the chance. Sam hit him, watching blood spurt from his now-broken nose. Matt lunged, fingers gripping for a throat, for hair, anything that he could reach. Sam, anger built up from the times he had let this happen before, kicked. And again, and again, even when the man dropped. It was only when arms wrapped around him that he stopped, Dean appearing in his view.

He dropped his bloody fist, even though it had been ready to hit his own brother, and stumbled back. Dean looked genuinely worried, and Castiel was kneeling by the man that Sam had attacked. Sam had attacked. Attacked, like a rabid animal.

_‘You’ll always be my bitch, Sammy.’_

Sam dropped his head, not looking his brother in the eye. It was his fault, it always was. Dean didn’t speak, leading him back to the car and shoving him in the passenger seat. Castiel was quick behind, the travel in silence until they reached the Bunker. He was pounced on, literally, by the three Dragons. Depression was the worst, eyes flaring a deep golden as she curled up on his shoulders, Guilt demanding attention. He sent them away, not wanting to deal with them. They looked hesitant, but accepted the command.

‘Sam…’ That was Dean, who had poured himself a large drink. Sam looked to his brother, though kept his head down. His fists were still stained red, and he was sure bruises were forming around his throat.

‘Yes?’ He answered, voice breaking. Castiel walked in silently, sitting down at the table.

‘Sam, did he try to do… anything?’ God, he was having this talk. The “say no, then punch” talk. The talk that he could have done with a while ago, if he was honest.

‘No. Just said something that pissed me off.’ He lied, ignoring the way Castiel’s head shot up. Dean looked to the Angel, then back to Sam.

‘Sammy…’

‘It’s Sam. And I’m tired, I’ll talk in the morning. Night, Dean, Cas.’ He spoke the last word softer, still slightly in awe of the fact Castiel could stand him, someone with a soul as dark and broken as his. The trip to the shower, then to his room was quick. The Dragons looked at him, Snow’s eyes wide as she looked right into his soul. He climbed into the bed, Snow settling by his head, Thunder crawling to rest against his chest, and Hail settling by his feet. Each promised an end to the misery inside his head, but he wasn’t sure it was enough. Not anymore.


	5. Building a plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan

Dean was concerned. If last week’s bar episode wasn’t enough, the fact that the tied-up Demon started babbling about Brady and how the lesser Demons had enjoyed setting Sam up with Jess, knowing she was going to die, was enough to make Dean worry. When he had said that, Castiel had been the one to knock the Demon out, tying them down. Sam sat in the corner, watching as Dean interrogated the Demon. They needed intel on who the other Demon was.

‘I’m not telling you anything.’ He snarled, more Holy Water burning into his skin. Dean was enjoying the torture, although he wouldn’t admit it.

‘Wait! Wait…’ It took thirty-two minutes, but the Demon finally broke. Dean grinned, stepping back out of the Devil’s trap and staring.

‘I won’t tell you, but leave me alone with him,’ He nodded to Sam, who sat motionless, ‘And I’ll tell you everything.’ Dean went to argue, knowing the Demon was playing some sort of game, but Sam was already standing up.

‘Go, I’ve got this.’ Dean wanted to argue that Sam definitely didn’t have this, that he looked awful, and that Castiel was considering knocking him out and forcing him to start taking care of himself. He didn’t, walking to the door, Castiel following. They left, waiting outside the house. When the Demon howled, Dean tensed, but he didn’t walk in. He turned to Castiel, who had the hearing of the Angels, and raised an eyebrow.

‘He called Sam “Lucifer’s whore”.’ Castiel stated, looking tense. Dean paused, knowing his brother had undergone torture in the Cage, but he hadn’t thought about… He trailed the thought off when the door opened, Sam stepping out, shirt drenched in blood.

‘I’ve got the current vessel of the other Demon. They’re working against Crowley, so you might want to call him.’ Sam stated, pulling off the flannel and leaving him in his undershirt. Dean gave Cas a nod, watching the Angel walk after his brother, while he pulled his phone out.

‘Squirrel, what can I do for you?’ The British-accented King of Hell answered on the second ring, and Dean resisted the urge to piss him off. He needed his help, sadly.

‘More what I can do for you. Couple of Demons, working against you. One taken down already.’ Dean gave the address, not surprised when Crowley popped up right next to him. He took a moment to just stare at the King, then sighed.

‘I suppose I should thank you for killing him.’ Crowley drawled, looking amused. Dean shook his head, wanting to be back by his brother.

‘Wasn’t me.’ Crowley looked surprised, then, if Dean didn’t know better, concerned.

‘And how is the Moose?’ Dean tried to hide the worry, concern and utter desperation for his brother’s condition, but it failed. He looked worried.

‘Fine.’ Crowley didn’t argue, Castiel coming back up to the front of the house.

‘Sam’s in the Impala, resting. The other Demon is located. Do you need my assistance, or can I take Sam back to the motel?’ Crowley, if he picked up on Castiel’s evident concern, didn’t voice it. Dean agreed that he could handle this, and offered the keys of the Impala to Cas. Watching them drive away, he turned back to the King, who wore an odd expression.

‘Feathers and Moose, huh?’ He asked, genuinely curious. Dean shrugged, staring after his Baby and little brother.

‘One way, at the moment.’ Dean corrected, and Crowley raised his eyebrows.

‘Not surprised. Sam’s history of men isn’t great.’ Crowley said, then turned to Dean, who was confused. Whatever Crowley knew, Dean didn’t, and he was instantly on guard. The King of Hell seemed to recognise his mistake, backing away.

‘Tell me.’ Dean snapped, reaching for the Demon Blade. Crowley looked slightly surprised, like he would be exempt from being killed. Nothing came before his brother, not even Castiel, although it would be close.

‘Now, now, Squirrel. If the Giant hasn’t told you, it really isn’t my place.’ He tried, and Dean decided that even though he couldn’t kill the Demon, he would like to punch him square in the face. Whatever it was, Dean would push it later, for now, he needed to sort out this other Demon. Giving the address across, Crowley grinned, grabbing hold of his shoulder.

 

When he walked into the motel, no wiser about what Crowley knew, but with one less Demon in the world, his eyes instantly focused on the sight in front of him. Sam was asleep, his head resting on Castiel’s lap, the Angel’s trench-coat over the edge of the chair, his blazer off and shirt unbuttoned at the top. Dean made eye-contact, but the slightest shake of the Angel’s head told him it wasn’t for the reason he hoped.

Hoped was a funny thing. He hadn’t ever thought about it, but maybe it would work. He didn’t mind what happened, if Castiel could make Sam happy, then who was he to stop them? He just didn’t know why Sam had never told him about his interest in guys. Was it because of Dad? Did he think that Dean would react the same way as Dad would have?

‘What happened?’ He asked quietly, Castiel sliding out from under Sam, who curled instantly up into the foetal position. Dean’s heart stuttered, he wanted to comfort Sam, but he had no idea how. Turns out, he didn’t need to. As soon as Castiel left, the three Dragons came across from the couch, racing to his side.

‘Sam told me that Brady and he dated, just less than a month, prior to Jess.’ It took Dean a minute, remembering that Brady had been a Demon for the entire time, then glancing down to his little brother. Whatever had happened, it was Dean’s fault. Dean’s fault for telling Sam not to call him when he walked out, for never asking Sam about the long looks to men sometimes when they were on Hunts, to Sam’s reaction to Brady being a Demon.

‘Good that he’s trusting you.’ Dean said, even though his heart and mind wished it had been him that Sam had trusted enough to tell. He watched the Dragons, Snow curling close to Sam. Castiel nodded, before speaking again.

‘I was thinking of asking Gabriel if there was a way of removing Lucifer’s presence from Sam. As an Archangel, he may be able to.’ Dean was instantly for the idea, but noticed how Cas looked hesitant.

‘What is it, Cas?’ He asked, the Angel looking down at Sam with adoration. It was weird, the usually emotionless Cas, now unable to hide how he felt. It was a wonder that Sam hadn’t managed to pick up on it, although he always had been clueless when it came to people flirting. Not that Cas did a lot of flirting. Mostly watching, weird sentences, and more watching.

‘He may have to touch Sam’s soul.’ Ah, that seemed… problematic. Looking from his brother to his best friend, he sighed. How had life got this complicated?

‘Text Gabriel. I’ll talk to Sam on the journey back to the Bunker.’


	6. Flailing Limbs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel doesn't like the plan

Gabriel did not like this plan. Not one bit. He stood in the Bunker, besides his youngest and possible most-favourite brother. He wondered momentarily if Castiel remembered the Lucifer before the Devil, the Morningstar, the brightest Angel ever to be born. He wondered if Castiel remembered being taught to fly, to spread his new wings up as Lucifer watched the fledglings play.

Unlikely. That Lucifer was gone, and the one that persisted on hanging onto Sam’s soul was not the Lucifer that Gabriel loved. His brother had died the moment he went in that Cage, what was left was just a creature stealing his Grace and memories. It was not HIS Lucifer. The one that promised to be his side for an eternity, to hold him when the bad memories came. He missed that Lucifer.

‘Have you told Sam how you feel yet, Baby Bro?’ Gabriel asked, Dean almost choking on his beer as Cassie went the familiar colour of bright red. It seemed to happen whenever the young Hunter was brought up. The Angel shook his head slowly, carefully, like he didn’t really want to talk about this.

‘It is not allowed, a Human and Angel cannot be Mates.’ Castiel said, and Gabriel thought about his Human Mates that he had had over the centuries. Sighing, he stared at his little brother, reminding himself that although Cassie was a free-willed Angel, there were some things that he didn’t think about.

‘Cassie, I’m the big boss of Heaven while dear old daddy is away. And I can assure you, no smiting because of your feelings towards Moose.’ Gabriel remarked, the most emotion he had showed for his siblings in a while. Castiel smiled slightly, a hopeful look crossing his face. He didn’t want to get kicked from Heaven, and he wouldn’t be, not for something like loving Sam Winchester.

‘Honestly?’ He inquired, looking pleased. Dean was watching the interaction with interest, and Gabriel nodded to his brother.

‘No smiting. No anger. Nothing wrong with it.’ Gabriel stated, and Castiel beamed. His wings fluttered slightly, threatening to unfold, and Gabriel hid the smirk.

‘Hey Gabe.’ Sam wandered into the room, three Dragons still by his side. Guilt was hanging back a bit, Loathing looked interested in the room, but Depression, Snow, still hung tight. Gabriel looked to Castiel, who was evidently pretending not to like Sam. The Archangel watched in amusement as Guilt, Thunder, trotted across to Castiel. The Angel shot a pleading look to Gabriel, who spoke up.

‘Sam-I-am. Ready for a little bit of Doctor Gabe?’ Sam snorted, placing Snow down and walking across to the comfy chairs.

‘Sure.’ Dean looked nervous, basically chewing the end of the beer bottle as Gabriel rolled his sleeve up, looking across to Castiel, who looked like he wanted to go to Sam’s side. He didn’t, staying upright behind the Archangel, who shuffled towards Sam.

‘Right, bit of pain, nothing too bad. In and out, quicker than you can say Gabriel is the most handsome of the Archangels.’ Sam snorted, Gabriel using the relaxed state to reach for the kid’s soul. He didn’t scream, which was surprising, so Gabriel pushed further. The boy’s soul, once he’d got past his own negativity, sure enough, had a small piece of Lucifer’s Grace attached. He admired it, looked at the bonding, then pulled his hand away. Sam’s body slumped, the kid opening those puppy-dog eyes.

‘Good news or bad news?’ Gabriel said cheerfully, trying not to feel guilty at the amount of pain the kiddo was going to be in.

‘Just spit it out.’ Dean snapped, looking to his brother with concern. It was funny, how they were supposed to represent Michael and Lucifer.

‘Good news, I can get the bad Grace out. Bad news, very painful. Like mega-painful. Angel rootling around in your soul painful. Your choice, kiddo.’ Gabriel added, Dean instinctively looking like he wanted to tell his brother no. Sam nodded slowly, looking up at the Archangel.

‘Explain it.’ Of course, baby Moose Nerd needed facts before making decisions.

‘It’s like hooks, linking his soul to yours. Any Angel could remove it, but it will be painful. And time-wise, it’ll will take about twenty-minutes. Luckily, most humans will pass out after a minute tops, so no pain. One of us will do the unhooking, one will try and keep your Soul from lashing out.’ Because any human in that amount of pain would lash out, even the wouldn’t-harm-a-fly Winchester.

‘Doesn’t sound awful.’ Sam said, looking to Dean to reassure his elder brother. Castiel looked horrified, but didn’t say anything, remaining a statue.

‘So, kiddo, we’re going to tie you down. Just so flailing limbs don’t cause injury.’

Gabriel stared at his handiwork, the Moose tied firmly to the bed. Dean sat on the chair, looking pretty pissed off, but he didn’t say anything. Gabriel turned, holding out his hand to Dean.

‘Belt.’ The leather was handed across, and Gabriel folded it.

‘Any preference on which Angel does the surgery?’ Gabriel asked, secretly hoping he would have a preference. Sam knew the importance of souls, knew that trusting an Angel with it was important.

‘Yeah, would you do it?’ Sam asked, looking to Castiel. His wings itched at the question, and Gabriel moved to the head-end of the Winchester to try and stem his Soul from attacking his baby brother. Castiel knelt lightly on the bed, rolling his sleeves up, both of them, before looking down at Sam. Gabriel put the belt between the kid’s lips, ignoring the way he smiled thankfully.

‘Ready?’ Castiel asked quietly, and Sam nodded. Then, very hesitantly, the Angel reached for his soul. Sam’s body arched upwards, tears forming immediately as Gabriel watched Castiel begin to try and unpick the stitching between the two. It was odd to watch, even odder to see how Sam had enough control of his soul to keep it away from Cas. The issue became apparent when Sam didn’t pass out after the first minute, and Gabriel glanced to him with concern.

Castiel did the same, both of them staring at the kid who looked like he was dying, but he still didn’t make a sound. It was then that Gabriel put two and two together, realising his big brother must have done this to Sam a lot in the Cage, hence why the kid wasn’t passing out. Lucifer wouldn’t have allowed it. Coming to the same conclusion, Cassie looked horrified, but continued his work. Sam was silent as his body shuddered, straining against the bonds that held him.

‘Steady, Cassie.’ Gabriel muttered, noting how the Angel’s wings were unwrapping slowly. Gabriel was ready to intervene if he had to, but Sam wanted Cas to do this, he trusted Castiel, and so the Archangel sat back, watching as, for the first time in history, a human withstood his soul being ripped apart.


	7. Angry Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel tries to separate the soul from the Grace. Lucifer doesn't agree.

Castiel could feel his Grace leaping forwards, trying to soothe Sam. The room that they had chosen was not Sam’s, it was a large room that Gabriel had summoned a bed to. Castiel knelt carefully, pushing harder at the seam connecting the Grace to Sam’s soul. Hazel eyes kept meeting his, and Castiel wasn’t entirely sure he could keep doing this, he wanted to soothe Sam. To sit by his side, to stop the pain.

Half-way in, Castiel began to feel something fighting back, and it wasn’t Sam’s soul. Lucifer’s Grace, gnawing at the edges of his own, determined to cause pain. Castiel tried to stem his anger, but at the thought of Lucifer doing this for years to Sam, he couldn’t really hold it back. Grace surged forwards, his eyes glowing slightly as the lightbulb began to buzz. His wings unfolded, but didn’t become visible, although he saw Sam look to them, like he could see the black feathers.

‘Cassie.’ Gabriel said warningly, but Castiel didn’t care. Someone had hurt his human, his Winchester, and it made the Angel mad. Sam, as if he could see that Castiel was worried, gave a shaky smile as more tears spilled. It made the Angel worse, seeing that Sam was trying to protect him, when the Hunter was in so much pain. He worked carefully at the pulsing white soul, splitting it from the dark that tried to latch.

‘Cassie, can you feel that?’ The Angel could, something wasn’t right. It was difficult to comprehend what, but he knew something wasn’t right.

**

Lucifer glared, looking to his elder brother as he paced the Cage, not wanting to show how much it was bothering him.

‘He’s got his grubby paws all over MY human!’ Lucifer snapped, and Michael sighed. First, Lucifer had felt Gabriel’s presence, touching his human. Then, to make it worse, Castiel had put his dirty Grace close to his true vessel. The power it was taking to split them was making Lucifer more angry, and he turned to Michael.

‘Help me.’ He wouldn’t ask again, but this was his vessel, and his only insurance. He couldn’t get out of the Cage without him, he needed his help. Michael, understanding the importance of the True Vessel, and how it would feel to have someone messing with it, stood.

‘I cannot hold you there for long. Five minutes, at best. If Sam says yes, you stay.’ It was only a temporary solution, Lucifer had no doubt that Sam would say no, but he needed to stop Castiel’s Grace from kicking out his hold on the True Vessel. Michael started building what Grace he had in the Cage, that had been weakened when two Archangels fell in it. That, and the King of Hell was carving bits off the outside to make cuffs. It meant he would actually appear, wherever his Vessel was.

Enough of a fright to stop the Angels touching his vessel. That was all he needed, and if Sam said yes this early, then that was just a bonus. A very outstanding bonus. Sam was the only one who had power over him, but he couldn’t put the Angel’s hallucination back in the Cage until the time was up, so Lucifer had five minutes to ruin them. And a lot could be done in five minutes.

**

‘Lucifer.’ Castiel gasped, then watched as the cuffs holding Sam down broke, then the most earth-shattering shriek as the wall literally opened up. The Angel swore, then felt himself being thrown back and collided with the wall. Sam was thrown in the other direction, even Gabriel and Dean were pushed back.

The Devil stepped out from the crack in the wall, eyes burning red, the shadow of wings on the wall. Gabriel shrieked, reaching for an Angel blade, but it went skidding across the room. Lucifer looked amused, tightening his fist as Gabriel gasped for air.

‘Hush, baby brother, I’m not here for you. Feathers, however, touched something that was mine. And Dean, well, killing him will just be fun.’ Castiel couldn’t fight the Devil, couldn’t push him back into whatever stupid rift had allowed him out. He watched the Devil approach, accepting that this was going to hurt a lot, Lucifer didn’t seem happy with what he had done, and looked to Sam.

The Human was propped against the wall, raising his head to look right at Castiel as Lucifer reached for the Angel blade. Sam smiled softly, lips moving, and Castiel just stared in confusion. Sam said it again, and Castiel’s heart clenched, because he knew that Sam was trying to save him, knew how much this would hurt.

Light burst as his Grace let go of his Vessel, Lucifer actually stumbling back as Castiel took Sam’s offer, Grace pouring into Lucifer’s True Vessel. The Devil actually looked shocked as Sam, no, Castiel stood. He could feel Sam’s soul, tucked safely behind his Grace, as Castiel spread his wings out threateningly. The room began to shake, his eyes glowing. Lucifer would not get Sam Winchester again, Castiel would NOT allow it.

It was like a power boost, Grace soring as he stepped forwards, lightning crackling outside loud enough to hear. He felt invincible, Sam’s soul swirling around happily as he shoved against Lucifer’s Grace, hard enough that the Devil went stumbling back, staring at the two of them in shock.

‘You will not touch Sam Winchester.’ Castiel snarled, hatred burning as the walls shook. Lucifer actually looked concerned, and with one almighty push of Grace, the Devil went tumbling to the rift. It closed, the lightbulbs blowing as Castiel tried to control the swirling energy that came with his new Vessel. Sam relaxed, his soul bubbling around him, allowing them to stay close as Castiel turned back to his vessel, Jimmy, who lay on the floor.

With it being his permanently, he did not need permission, and so relaxed his hold on Sam, who pushed past. Castiel’s Grace burst, pushing back to Jimmy, and his eyes flicked open. Dean and Gabriel were just staring at Castiel, who figured with the amount of Grace he’d just pushed, it must have been pretty scary. Sam, however, was smiling softly. The two stared at each other, and Castiel should have just admitted how he felt, but he didn’t. Instead, he allowed Sam to stand, and watched him leave the room.

‘Cassie, where did that come from?’ Gabriel asked, looking shocked. The Angel shrugged, looking around the room.

‘I’m not sure. It just… happened.’ He finished, and Dean laughed. Actually laughed, head tipped back. Gabriel joined in, Castiel just looking confused as he stared at the two of them.

‘If that wasn’t proof of your affections, I don’t know what is.’ Gabriel said with a sigh, flicking his hand so that the lightbulbs fixed. The Angel thought about it, remembered the fierce determination to save Sam, and wondered if the Hunter had felt it as well. Deciding that he would have to ask, he stood, stalking off after the Human.


	8. Tortilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam sees Lucifer. Lucifer tells Sam about the new threat

Sam had done what he thought was necessary. Saying yes to Castiel went against everything in his body, his mind screaming at him to run. Then, the feeling of completeness and safety swept across, a bright burning within him as Cas took over. He didn’t feel threatened, didn’t feel in danger. He felt safe, curled up tightly against his Grace, watching as Castiel protected him. Them. Castiel was doing it for them, not just Sam.

He went for a shower. It seemed logical, although he didn’t really want to wash the stain of Castiel away for some reason. Maybe it was because Cas was family. He didn’t think too hard into it, enjoying the steam, thinking about Lucifer. He had seemed angry that they’d tried to split his Grace from Sam, so he obviously still intended to use Sam. Yet again, Sam found himself wondering momentarily if it would be better if he wasn’t here. Ignoring that, he grabbed a towel and dried off, dressing in boxers and a shirt.

Sleep. That’s what he needed. His dragons were in his room, looking concerned when he came in, but it was the other figure that made Sam pause. Castiel looked up as Sam walked in, but the Hunter continued with what he was doing, putting his clothes in the pile ready to wash and then sat down on the bed, close but not touching.

‘What’s up, Cas?’ Castiel hiding something, that wasn’t anything new. But this time, he looked worried. Concerned.

‘I wanted to thank you, it must have been difficult to allow an Angel to possess you.’ That it had been, Sam thought, but he shrugged as if it hadn’t affected him in the slightest. There was no reason to worry the Angel more than necessary, especially with this weird mix of emotions that Sam felt towards Cas.

‘It’s you, Cas. I trust you.’ He stated, then immediately hated how true that statement was. The Angel looked pleased, turning to look right at him, like he so badly wanted to say something. Sam felt his chest tightening, worried that he’d done something wrong, and instinctively, he flinched slightly. It wasn’t Cas, it was the fact that he allowed an Angel close enough to hurt him. As soon as he flinched, Cas backed away.

‘Dean’s found a case. I thought I would stay here, Gabriel had asked for my assistance. We will take the Dragons back for you.’ Ah, yeah. He knew they had to go, the three bounded across and he petted each one, smiling softly.

‘Yeah, Cas. That’s fine. If you need us…’ He trailed off, thinking how useless his help would be compared to that of an Archangel.

‘I’ll call.’ Castiel stated, a small smile on his face. Sam smiled back, and with that, the Angel stood up and left a very confused Sam sitting on the bed, surrounded by scaly creatures.

**

_‘Sammy, look at me.’ Sam’s eyes flicked open, immediately concerned when the Devil stood in front of him, Michael leaning against the Cage wall behind. Icy blue eyes stared right at him, boring down into his soul as he wondered why his dreams had taken him back to the Cage._

_‘Good. Now, something’s coming, Sammy. Something big. Keep on your toes, little one. I still need my Vessel, so no getting killed.’ His body had frozen, even though he had so many questions. What was coming? Who? And why was Lucifer so sure that he would be getting out?_

_‘What… what is it?’ Michael snorted, even Lucifer looked vaguely amused. Sam tried to remember that this wasn’t real, he was out of the Cage, and Cas had taken the memories. He could ask Bobby, he supposed, about this. He might know the answer to something bad coming._

_‘Always so concerned about everyone but yourself.’ The Devil remarked, brushing a cold finger along his collarbone. Sam watched him, then spoke up,_

_‘Did you know that Raphael was dead?’ Gabriel himself had killed the Archangel, taking control of Heaven and restoring it to glory. Or, as much as it could be when its last leader was in the Cage. Lucifer cocked his head, a slight smile on his face._

_‘We felt it. Just like we know that Baby Brother sits on the throne. Tell me, Sammy, does he look good as the Leader of Heaven?’ Sam hadn’t really thought about it, most of his thoughts about Angels were reserved for Castiel or Lucifer, the two that made the biggest impact._

_‘If you need us, Sam, call. We’ll be there. And when we come out, we’re going to discuss appropriate feelings for a Seraph.’ Sam felt two fingers press to his temple, and before he could even ask, the world went dark._

**

He sat up, sweat-soaked, staring at his room. This couldn’t be good news. In fact, this was the opposite of good news. Something coming, something Lucifer would be needed for, and that wasn’t good news. That was very, very bad news. Sam grabbed a shirt and jeans, shoving them on as he left his room. Walking to the library, trying to find something that an Archangel might fear, his head feeling like it was going to explode. Probably a side effect of having Lucifer and Castiel bumbling around.

‘Sammich?’ The Archangel strolled into the room, looking slightly concerned as Sam poured himself a generous helping of whiskey.

‘What do Archangels fear?’ He asked, swirling the drink. Gabriel raised his eyebrows, sitting opposite him and watching curiously.

‘Some context, Samalam.’ Sam sighed, sliding the drink across and pouring a new one. The Trickster accepted it, but kept his eyes focused on Sam, who did feel slightly intimidated. He didn’t have a good track record with Archangels.

‘Lucifer. He… he said somethings coming. Something that will need him and Michael to deal with.’ Sam knew how it sounded, that he was talking to the Devil was a bad enough idea, but Gabriel went as white as a sheet.

‘They said that?’ He demanded, fingers gripping glass.

‘They can only come if I call.’ Sam offered, hoping that would soothe the Archangel. He looked over at Sam, then down at the whiskey.

‘Don’t call them unless you have to.’ He finally said, and Sam was confused. Why would he call them at all? What was so bothersome? Gabriel suddenly looked less like an overgrown teenager, and more like the thousands of years that he actually was. In fact, he looked positively old.

‘Leviathan. I don’t know how, or why, but that’s what we fear.’ Sam had heard of them once, and didn’t know enough to comment, so he stayed quiet about the entire thing. If these things were coming, then he needed to know more, without pissing off the most powerful being outside of the Cage, apart from God, who was nowhere to be seen. Although, it had been clarified that he probably wasn’t on a tortilla.

‘Gabe? Are you alright? It can’t have been easy… seeing Lucifer earlier.’ He said it hesitantly, not wanting to push a boundary. After all, the Trickster had been the one that was adamantly avoiding his family.

‘That isn’t my Lucifer. Not anymore.’ Sadness tinged the statement, Gabriel looking up and making eye contact, before a smirk formed on his lips.

‘You trusted Castiel.’ It wasn’t a question, Sam was fighting the blush that threatened to burst, so many confusing emotions, and what was said by Lucifer still floating around. Sam drained the glass, not looking at the Leader of Heaven.

‘It’s Cas. Of course I trust him.’ Like it was the most simple thing in the world. It wasn’t. Sam wasn’t sure why he would ever let someone possess him voluntarily, then reminded himself that he did it to save the others. That was it.

‘Idiots.’ Gabriel muttered, before vanishing with a flap of wings.


	9. Humans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The supernatural aren't the only things that can hurt

Dean stood in the motel, watching his baby brother dress. Not in a creepy way, just in a way that he knew Sam was hiding things from him, and that usually ended badly. No, it always ended badly. Sam was like a balloon, filling up with things he didn’t say, until one day he’d explode. It was always the same, this time was no different. His brother was hiding something, and it didn’t help when Dean was trying to set him up with Castiel.

‘Thinking a simple Ghost.’ Sam stated, and Dean finally focused on the words he was saying. Dean hesitated, a simple ghost case seemed nice, but when were they lucky enough for that?

‘Right. You take Ms. Leban, I’ll go to the other houses.’ Dean said, and watched Sam nod. As soon as he had left, he pulled his phone out.

‘Cas.’

‘Dean.’ The elder brother felt like it was a betrayal to the brother he’d just sent away, the two of them working together.

‘How’s research going?’ He asked, aware of what Sa had told Gabriel. He just didn’t know why his brother wouldn’t tell him.

‘Leviathan live in Purgatory. Something is going to open the gate. Gabriel says that Lucifer is telling the truth, that he and Michael will be needed to get rid of them.’ Dean sighed, that wasn’t exactly the news he wanted. And, to make it worse, Sam wasn’t telling him enough. He didn’t know if his little brother was still seeing Lucifer in dreams. He didn’t know why Sam could summon Lucifer. Dean sighed, not understanding why this kept happening to them.

‘Brilliant. Any good news?’ He asked, feeling like the answer was almost definitely going to be a no. Surprisingly, it wasn’t.

‘Rowena might be able to make Lucifer’s vessel permanent.’ That was good news, it meant Sam didn’t need to say yes to the dickbag. Dean sighed again, before thanking Cas and hanging up. It felt wrong, to be here working a tiny case when the apocalypse (the second one) was coming. And on top of that, he still didn’t know what was wrong with Sam. Well, he had ideas, but he didn’t know for sure.

Interviewing witnesses was boring. Dean managed to get through three of them before it got too much, too boring. He sat there, watching his phone idly as he waited for someone to be able to explain either the Leviathans, or why his little brother was acting so weird. Neither happened, the phone remained silent, and Dean wasn’t getting any closer to what they were hunting. Well, that wasn’t true. It was a ghost, he just couldn’t figure out who he should be burning.

He had narrowed it down to three, and was hoping that Sam would be able to help him close that down to one. Dean did not need to be digging three graves. Just as he got back to the motel room, his phone began ringing. Sam’s caller ID showed up, and Dean grinned.

‘Thank Chuck, I was so bored.’ Dean answered, before he stopped. He could hear Sam breathing, but the breath was shaky, and he was pretty sure Sam was crying. No, that didn’t happen. Sam didn’t cry. Not very often.

‘Sam? Sam what happened?’ He demanded, already reaching for the coat and keys. Opening the laptop, he began to trace the call.

‘Dean… humans… working with ghost.’ He muttered, but Dean was already gripping his gun.

‘Hold tight Sammy, I’m coming.’ He promised, before the phone hung up. Dean drove as fast as he dared, reaching the gravel drive as he pulled up. The first thing he noted when barging into the abandoned house was the fire, where bones were burning. The next was one dead human on the floor, or at least he looked pretty dead. There had been others, Dean could see the footprints of at least four other males, and he continued to search.

Flashlight on, gun resting on top, he walked into the kitchen. A pool stick was resting against the wall, blood dripping down it like it had been used to stab. He didn’t want to think about how hard someone must have pushed it to break skin.

‘De?’ Sam was curled up against the counter, and Dean immediately scanned for injuries. Not many, bruising around his face, a cut lip. There was no obvious blood, so he offered his hand out, and watched Sam stand. His brother winced, before Dean asked the obvious.

‘Ghost is gone?’

‘Yeah. I didn’t get the humans, but I guess we can go.’ Dean wasn’t too sure, leaving behind humans that had been working with a ghost didn’t seem like a good idea. He went to say that, but Sam’s puppy-dog eyes were in full force, and he didn’t know why.

‘Please… Dean I just want to go home.’ Sam rarely called the Bunker home. Dean reached out for him, noting how his brother pulled back sharply, fear striking across his face. He kept an eye on him, watching Sam limp to the car. A sprained ankle? His brother didn’t offer an explanation, not while Dean cleaned out the motel room, not when Dean turned the music up to a point where Sam would normally snap.

‘Dean…’ He turned the music down instantly, looking across to his little brother, who looked awfully pale. In fact, when he shifted, Dean saw blood. Where was Sam bleeding?! Why hadn’t he told him!

‘Sam, god, where are you hurt?’ He pulled the car over sharpish, already reaching for his brother.

‘Call… angel…’ Sam muttered, before his head dropped to one side. Dean reached for his phone, one hand fumbling for Sam’s pulse as he did so. The steady beating helped his nerves, but Sam still was the colour of snow, which wasn’t great.

‘Dean.’ Castiel answered, and Dean could have cried with relief.

‘It’s Sam, there’s something wrong, he’s bleeding and unconscious and I don’t know what’s wrong and…’

‘Where are you?’ Castiel asked, and Dean could hear Gabriel asking questions in the background. He told them the nearest place, telling them they were on the road. Dean hung up, getting out of the car and running to Sam’s side, opening the door and lifting his brother out. Blood, lots of it. He stripped the shirt, trying to find the wound.

‘Dean.’ Gabriel gripped Dean and tugged him back as Castiel dropped beside his brother’s unconscious form, fingers reaching for his forehead. His face dropped, eyes widening, and he looked to Gabriel. The archangel let go of Dean moving to Castiel’s side and pressing his fingers where Castiel’s had been. His face turned stormy, eyes glowing slightly as he pulled back. Dean stared between them, then to his unconscious brother. The clothes changed, Sam instantly in clean clothes, the bruising on his face gone.

‘Get him back to the Bunker.’ Castiel snapped, standing up sharply, trench-coat swinging in the wind. His face was positively murderous, and Dean wasn’t entirely sure what was going on, but he knew that there was something wrong.

‘Don’t think you’re doing this alone, little brother. I fancy kicking some ass.’ Gabriel stated, staring down at the two Winchesters as Dean kept hold of his little brother. The Archangel watched Castiel disappear, then turned back.

‘Keep him hydrated, and awake once he opens his eyes.’ Dean nodded dumbly, and watched as the Archangel vanished. Dean hauled his brother back to the Impala, starting the engine and racing home.


	10. Fledgling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel goes with Castiel to punish humans

Gabriel watched his little brother tear apart humans, threaten, destroy. He didn’t even blame him, he’d seen what they’d done to the younger Winchester. His younger brother promised a lifetime of Hell waiting for them, killing the five men that had hurt Sam. Gabriel didn’t point out that he was acting because of his love for Sam, even Gabriel would have killed them.

When the bodies were disposed of, the Angel looked to Gabriel, who hadn’t yet moved. His face remained impassive, watching Castiel stare down at his bloodstained clothes, then to the Archangel. Gabriel remembered the feeling of pain ricocheting out of Sam’s soul, pain that the boy was basically screaming out, and he felt his lips tug into the tiniest of smiles. Gabriel wouldn’t have killed them outright, he’d of made them suffer, but he supposed Castiel was right. They’d suffer down in Hell, and now they couldn’t hurt Sam again.

They had returned the Dragons when they got the call. A breathless Dean, telling Cas that something was wrong with Sam. Gabriel remembered the look on Castiel’s face, a look of such hatred and anger that the Archangel was glad that the Angel couldn’t kill him. Then, he’d watched what had happened, and understood why Castiel looked like he wanted to kill everything in sight. If the Angel was serious about Sam, which he seemed to be, there was no doubt in Gabriel’s mind that anyone who hurt the Hunter would be killed.

Castiel dropped down, like the Grace had been drained right out of him. Gabriel could see his Grace twist and turn, his wings dripping blood from the murder of the five men. He walked across, placing a hand onto Castiel’s shoulder, watching his Grace calm under the touch. When Castiel had been little, he was always the most expressive fledgling.

_Gabriel sat under the light, watching the fledglings as they tried to get Michael to go flying with them. The Soldier of Heaven looked amused, a fond smile on his face as he helped them straighten their wings. Lucifer stood beside him, Angels desperately tugging at his wings, dying to fly with the Archangels. Gabriel recognised Balthazar, the tiny Angel straightening brown feathers by himself in an attempt to look strong. Not far from his side, Hannah stood, looking just as pleased._

_Gabriel watched Raphael fly, fledglings chasing after him as they tried to keep up. Raphael never played fairly, he always left behind the little ones. Lucifer followed into the sky, Michael not far behind. The Garrison followed, Angels flying high under the sun as they moved. Gabriel looked to the youngest Angel, his tiny white wings struggling to keep up with the others, despite how he longed to fly with Balthazar and the rest of the Garrison. Gabriel moved across, wings outstretched, and scooped up the youngest Angel._

_Castiel beamed, Grace pulsing happily as Gabriel attached the young Angel to his wing, taking off after the others. The young Angel would make a great warrior one day, he mused, hearing the shouts of others as they saw the young Angel get a ride. Gabriel moved to Balthazar, making sure to pick up him and Hannah before he took to the sky, form racing after his brothers. The younger Angels clutched tight as Gabriel flew higher, before plummeting down. Castiel squealed in delight, the sound so pure, so very human, that Gabriel found a smile growing on his face._

Castiel looked up to him, and Gabriel was reminded of his earliest memories of the young Angel. Shoving them aside, he pulled the Angel up.

‘We need to go to the house and clean it.’ The one where Sam had been attacked. Castiel didn’t look pleased, but his wings flapped and they arrived at the house. Gabriel looked to the burnt bones, admiring the fact that even in an attack, the Winchester still stuck to the basis of saving others. Something that not many Hunters could admit to. He made a note to check on the Hunters who had shot Sam and Dean, figuring they may need a life lesson on how to treat the Winchesters. After all, if Gabriel could prove them under his protection, very few would come after them.

The leader of Heaven felt the burst of Grace, arriving in the kitchen to see a pile of ash on the floor, and a very angry Castiel. His blue eyes glowed, wings twitching dangerously. It was a miracle he hadn’t burnt the house down yet, Gabriel mused, watching him try and contain his fight. Seeing the turmoil, he took over the job of cleaning, leaving the Angel to try not to break anything. When he had finished, he reached out for Castiel, ensuring his wings did the same. It was a very rare day that he would show them to other Angels, he did not even do it in Heaven, and his baby brother’s face lit up at the sight of them.

‘You must be strong for him, Castiel.’ Gabriel stated, feeling the Angel reach for the golden wings. His burnt the brightest, like they were supposed to, and Gabriel rarely let hands touch them. He had once given a feather to Castiel, when he was a very young fledgling, to protect him from the larger Angels. That reminded him of Naomi, and his heart clenched. He was glad she was dead, although she died too quickly for his liking. She should have suffered for hurting his baby brother.

‘I do not know how.’ The Angel admitted, resting his head forwards against Gabriel’s hip, a sign so forward that Gabriel felt tears threaten to fall. He had acquired this body so long ago that he usually had full control over it, but seeing his brother so low made his heart quiver. He wondered if he should find Balthazar, if the Angel would be able to boost Castiel’s confidence. The youngest Angel in the Garrison was by no means the weakest, in fact, he wouldn’t want to go up against him.

‘You saw how his soul reached for you, brother.’ Gabriel’s fingers threaded into black hair, crouching down and tilting his brother’s face, so blue eyes met whiskey-coloured. The Archangel allowed three sets of wings to wrap around the youngest, like he did when they were young. Castiel stared in awe, and Gabriel saw his dark feathers twitch. He knew Castiel was ashamed of their colour, but he found the wings stunning, so rare to see.

‘Thank you, brother.’ His voice was so low, so emotion-filled, so very unlike Castiel. Gabriel stood, tucking his wings away and smiled at his brother. Adding a little boost to the young Angel so he could return to the Bunker, he smiled.

‘I will return shortly, but first, I have some people to find. Look after your Mate, Castiel.’ There was no point denying it, Sam Winchester would be his mate. They would be together until the Winchesters died, and even then, Gabriel had ensured they would share a Heaven with the people they fought with. He had no doubt that Castiel would join them.

‘I will.’ He assured, and Gabriel left the Angel to go to his Mate, thinking about how to locate the wayward promiscuous Angel, Balthazar.


	11. Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel shows Sam his wings. Sam keeps being idiotic

Castiel stood in front of the door to Sam’s room, aware that Dean was also in there. He rose his hand, knocking twice. A faint muffled reply, so he opened the door. Sam’s eyes widened as he took in the bloodstained clothing, and Castiel’s expression. The Angel looked to Dean, who was staring back with a sort of respectful look. He knew Sam wouldn’t tell his brother what happened, but Dean had to have some sort of idea.

‘I’ll be back with hot chocolate. The real stuff.’ Dean said, walking past Castiel. The Angel watched him leave, then turned back to Sam, who was just staring at him. Castiel sighed, pain spreading through his wings as they tried to adjust. His pain must have been noted by Sam, who instantly stood up.

‘Are you hurt?’ Castiel sighed, this was supposed to be going the other way, not with Sam worrying about him.

‘Just a little uncomfortable. My wings need to be cleaned, but Gabriel has gone, and so I cannot groom them.’ He admitted, watching the curiosity on Sam’s face grow. It was remarkable how much the human could remember, he honestly was so very smart.

‘Well, I could do it. If you wanted, you could talk me through it.’ Castiel stared at Sam, his eyes widening. Sam was genuinely serious, he realised. Heat flushed through to his face, and Sam noticed, but didn’t say anything.

‘I will shower first.’ Castiel said, waiting for Sam to turn around and say he was joking. But he didn’t, so Castiel headed to his room and grabbed some of the clothes Dean had made him buy because apparently it wasn’t “cool” to constantly wear a suit. He went to the showers, letting his wings become visible. Water soaked through the feathers, cleaning the blood off. He placed his bloody clothes into the wash bin, dressing into the new clothes, before heading back to Sam’s room.

Dean had obviously come and gone, two mugs of hot chocolate sitting on the side. Sam smiled faintly as he walked in, and Castiel felt nervous. He wanted to tell Sam what he had done to those men, to have Sam see him as the monster that Castiel felt like after he’d murdered them. What they had done to Sam deserved worse, and the Angel worried about the fact that he had enjoyed seeing their blood on his hands.

‘Sit down, Cas. Here.’ Sam handed him a mug, and he went to explain that he had no desire to taste molecules, before Sam sat right next to him. He smiled slightly, before pointing down.

‘The thing about hot chocolate is the taste. First, the cool cream. Then, the heat of the chocolate. Then the cocoa. Each bit individually. Concentrate on each flavour, not trying it as a whole.’ Castiel gave him a look, one that said this was stupid, but he obeyed. Bringing the cup to his lips, he took a sip of the drink. Strangely, now that Sam had told him what to expect, it was easier to see what he was talking about. The cream that he was struggling to comprehend soothed the heat of the drink, and then he tasted the chocolate, but it wasn’t overpowering. His eyes widened, before he sipped it again. The same thing happened, and a pleased smile grew on Sam’s face.

‘See?’ He said smugly, raising his own drink. Castiel was overwhelmed with the urge to kiss him when he put the drink down, lips covered in froth. Sam laughed, licking his lips, and Castiel tore his eyes away as he put his own drink down.

‘What is funny?’ Castiel inquired, before Sam tapped his own mouth, and Castiel realised he must have the same froth. As an Angel, he’d never really had need to lick his lips, and the entire thing seemed unnatural. The Hunter laughed more, shifting forward to brush his thumb across Castiel’s lip. The Angel felt heat, his Vessel responding to the touch, but Sam had already moved on, oblivious to his internal battle.

‘So, you want help with your wings?’ He asked it casually, but Castiel could see that he was curious. He stood, explaining that it would be easier shirtless, and Sam looked away politely. He wished that Sam had looked, but he supposed this was good enough. Taking off the shirt, he made his wings visible, staring at the ugly black feathers that stretched out. He heard the gasp, feeling shame wash over him, then realised that it wasn’t disgust on Sam’s face.

His hands stretched out, Castiel standing still as Sam brushed his fingers across them. They moved instinctively, wanting to be closer to Sam, and the pleased look was worth it.

‘They’re beautiful.’ He muttered, and Castiel ruffled them. The look of child-like delight on Sam’s face made it worth everything.

‘How… do I do this?’ He asked, getting distracted by his left wing as it brushed across his bare arm. Castiel felt smug, watching Sam’s cheeks turn a dark red.

‘Run your fingers through them, be careful with these ones.’ He gestured to the underside, the most sensitive ones.

‘Oil glands are at the top, any lose ones should come free.’ He explained simply, Sam nodding and gesturing to the bed.

‘Right, Sit.’ Castiel, amused at the command, sat down. Sam climbed behind him, and the Angel chuckled slightly as trembling hands could be felt reaching for his wings. Although he couldn’t see the Hunter’s face, he knew what Sam would look like doing this.

It was relaxing. Sam was patient, coaxing feathers to align, and he made a weird strangled sound when he reached the oil glands. Castiel stayed quiet, glad the human couldn’t see his face, because it was probably a mixture of pleasure and happiness. It felt good, having his wings groomed by the person he wished to be his mate. Sam did not seem to mind that the feathers were black, or that the wings were patchy in some places where the feathers had been lost.

‘Why… why are they black?’ The speaking drew him out of his peace, Sam moving round to the side and ducking under the wing to work on the front. Castiel could feel the heat radiating from the human, wanted nothing more than to move closer.

‘They have been that way since I raised Dean from perdition.’ Castiel would have had to be blind not to see the way Sam tensed at the mention of his brother, and the Angel wondered why.

‘You like Dean, don’t you?’ Sam asked, and Castiel wondered why he would ask such an obvious question.

‘Yes, of course.’ Like it was the easiest thing in the world, and then he saw Sam’s face fall slightly, and he wondered if the Hunter was doing the human thing of not actually asking the question they wanted to.

‘But in a different way to you.’ He added, wondering if he had been too forwards. Sam rose his head, confusion spreading across his face. He didn’t have time to reply, because the door opened, and Dean stood there, looking awkward. Castiel realised it was probably because he was shirtless, having tucked his wings in instantly when he heard the door open, and now it looked quite odd. Sam was a dark shade of red, and Castiel stood.

‘Sam was helping me groom my wings.’ He explained, looking to Sam, who was back to the normal expressionless face. Dean nodded, then held out his phone.

‘Jody’s called us. Got a potential case. Grab the small Imp and we’ll get going.’ Dean stated, shooting him an apologetic glance, but Castiel had felt that was going well. At the mention of the Imp, a nickname reserved for his brother, Gabriel appeared.

‘I am not an Imp!’ He demanded angrily, then shot a look to Castiel and Sam. The Hunter stood, even though it was his room, and left. He didn’t look angry, or upset, just calm.

‘Sorry.’ Dean said aloud, and Gabriel shot him a look that probably meant he needed to apologise.

‘It is alright, we were finished.’


	12. Angel-Bullet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam continues to be blind. Then he does something stupid

He felt stupid. Of course Castiel wouldn’t like him like he liked Dean. How could Sam have even have hoped that he would have feelings for Sam? Sam was nothing but annoying to Castiel, an Angel that had things better to do than deal with the abomination. For the smallest of moments, when Castiel had taken his shirt off and shown him his wings, he had hoped that it meant something. Castiel was incredible, his vessel being attractive was just a benefit.

Then Dean had come in, and the look of guilt on Castiel’s face had said it all. He shut down his emotions, tucking them safely away as he tried not to think of how much he had hoped that the Angel liked him. It felt stupid, he felt stupid. The entire journey to Jody’s, he stayed in the back of the Impala, Gabriel bugging him about stupid things that didn’t make sense, like how citrus fruits disagreed with the Trickster after he had gone to war with another Trickster, and his apartment had been filled with oranges.

Jody greeted them both at the door, Dean introducing her to Gabriel, who procured a bunch of flowers from somewhere. She seemed smitten, and so they were ushered inside.

‘Alex is away, so I’ve got a room spare. I don’t know which one of you…’ Usually, in such instances, Dean would have always suggested they share the double bed. It wasn’t like they hadn’t done it before, but Sam didn’t want to think too hard about his brother right now, so turned to Jody before Dean could.

‘Dean can have it. I’m fine with the couch.’ Jody grinned, and Sam walked away before his brother could engage in conversation. Gabriel was the one to catch up with him, a slight smile on his face.

‘Think about it in a different way.’ He murmured into his ear, hard considering his height, and Sam blinked. The Angel was gone before he could ask what he meant, and Sam didn’t bring it up. Over dinner, Castiel sat beside him, and was kind enough to pass food whenever he asked. In fact, Castiel seemed to be trying to make up for the interruption earlier, smiling every time Sam looked his way. He was unsure what the Angel was trying to do, but Sam was alright with being confused, so he smiled back.

When he lay on the couch later on, he focused on what Gabriel had said. Maybe… no. Castiel couldn’t like Sam better than Dean, that just wasn’t a possibility. But then again, after the incident with the ghost…

Sam made it to the bathroom in time to throw up his stomach’s contents, grimacing at the memories he had tried to repress. He remembered the faces, the stench of alcohol and smoke, the bones, his nails digging into floorboards as he tried to drag himself away, terrified. The laughing, echoing in his mind.

‘Sam?’ That was Gabriel’s voice, he actually sounded concerned as Sam’s stomach hurled again. He thought about the pain, the horrible sounds, the way it hurt as he crawled to the closet. How it had felt, strangling the man that had tried…

‘Cassie, get over here.’ He heard the words, felt his stomach threaten again as his mind burnt. Castiel was by his side in an instant, a hand over his forehead, and the memories started to slip away. Castiel could see them, then, and knew how disgusting Sam was. What they had done.

‘I’m not judging you, Sam Winchester. Relax.’ He stated, lips close to his ears. Sam shuddered, stomach swirling dangerously, although the thoughts were kept back. Eventually, Sam pulled himself away, flushing the toilet and rinsing his mouth out with mouthwash. He was fine, it was nothing he couldn’t handle.

‘Do you want me to stay?’ Castiel asked, and if Sam had been thinking about it, he would have recognised the hope in his tone. Instead, afraid of showing the similarities between what those men had done and what Lucifer had done in the Cage, Sam shook his head. He returned to his couch, alone, and tucked the blanket around him. He was okay.

**

Witches. He hated Witches. What was worse, they seemed to be pretty powerful witches. He couldn’t figure out why, or what they were after, but he was tied to a chair so that was never a great start. Jody, still unused to the being tied up thing, looked a lot angrier than the others. Dean didn’t look great, blood dribbling down the side of his head. Castiel was in a Holy-oil ring, looking unimpressed.

‘Do you know what these are, little bird?’ The woman asked, a smirk on her face. She was waving a gun, like it was the most precious thing in the world, and Dean just had to go and open his big mouth.

‘A kazoo.’ He mocked, and the Witch glared.

‘Angel killing bullets. Observe.’ She aimed the gun back at Castiel, and Sam couldn’t quite believe what he was doing, but in his mind, he hoped. The ropes came loose, his body flying forwards as the bullet landed in his shoulder, pain flaring through his body. The Angel bullet wouldn’t kill him, well, hopefully not, and he launched himself onto the Witch.

He didn’t have a weapon, but hey, it was fun enough to strangle the damn thing. Dean was shouting something, probably aiming him for a weapon, but Sam was still in pain. Eventually, the woman stopped struggling under him, and he stumbled to his feet, the throbbing in his shoulder considerably worse than he’d thought it would be.

‘Sammy, that was impressive.’ Sam spun, staring at the Devil, who was leaning against the wall. Oh, right. Sam had prayed. Prayed to the Devil. To save Castiel.

‘No words? I told you I’d answer your prayers, Sammy. Even if they’re to protect a fallen Angel, who I think would look considerably better with his insides on his out. Want to find out?’ He reached for the gun, knowing it wouldn’t kill him, but figuring the Devil would be in pain for a while. Lucifer looked amused, but sighed, hands crossed over his heart.

‘See you soon, Sammy.’ The figure disappeared, and Sam turned, vision starting to wobble slightly as he went towards the fire. He was vaguely aware of falling before reaching the circle, Dean shouting at him, and Sam had to do something, so he did a very bad thing. Reaching forwards, hands straight into fire, and breaking the circle. Then, quite happily, he took a nap.


	13. Being Stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprisingly, Sam being less stupid, until the end

Dean hated Witches. They had interviewed the witnesses, Sam looking rather pale, and he was pretty sure he’d heard him throwing up. Castiel looked off as well, and if they didn’t both realise how good they were for each other, he was going to bash their heads together repeatedly. Jody had taken lead, and now they were discussing what they had. They couldn’t find a motive, which was frustrating, but they needed to look up a certain ingredient in the hex bags to see what it did.

‘I’ll go to the library.’ Sam offered, and Dean agreed.

‘Would you like a lift?’ Castiel stated immediately, and Dean couldn’t understand why his brother was so oblivious, it was obvious to anyone that looked at them that Castiel liked him. Sam declined, although he said he wouldn’t mind the company if they both wanted to walk. Castiel jumped at the chance, the two leaving.

‘Is he blind?’ Jody asked, staring after them. Dean snorted, honestly, he was starting to think that his brother was just a little bit stupid. They decided that their best option was to search for a pattern, and so took the Impala back to the bar that the last victim had last been seen at. Stepping out, Dean should have noticed the person raise the gun, only to realise it was a tranquiliser. That was figured out after the dart imbedded in his neck, spinning to see Jody in a similar state.

**

He’d always known that Sam had a tendency to be self-sacrificing, and the smell of burning flesh was definite proof. Castiel didn’t even bother untying them, going straight to healing Sam’s hand, before staring at the bullet.

‘Buddy, little help.’ Dean stated, swinging helplessly. Castiel stood sharply, untying both of them, healing the gash to the side of his head. Dean was by his brother’s side in an instant, neither mentioning the Lucifer thing, both staring. The Lucifer thing could be dealt with later.

‘The bullet’s still inside.’ Castiel stated, looking concerned as he reached for the wound. Dean watched as the Angel pulled the bullet out, placing his hand over the wound. He noticed how badly Castiel was struggling, the way his body started to drain of colour. Slapping the hand away, he glared at the Angel, who looked ready to pass out.

‘Save your mojo, we can deal with it from here.’ Castiel wanted to disagree, but he was shaking, and fell. Jody swore, narrowly avoiding the unconscious Angel. They stared to the two bodies, then to each other.

‘Right, Sam first, then Cas.’ Dean stated, and together, they dragged the bodies out of the apparently Angel-warded building. Once they were out, Gabriel appeared, frantic and telling them he felt Castiel’s Grace shoot up, like he was in pain. Dean pointed to Sam’s body, then returned to get Castiel. By the time he was back outside, the bullet-wound on Sam’s shoulder had disappeared, although he was still out of it.

‘Thanks.’ Dean stated, setting the Angel down and returning to his brother.

‘He stepped in front of a bullet for my brother, I should be thanking him.’ Gabriel stated, holding Castiel, resting his head in his lap. It was oddly affectionate, and Dean felt like he was intruding on a private moment. Jody had called the Cops, leaving Dean to get his unconscious brother and the two Angels out of the way. He needed to speak to Sam properly, lecture him on how sticking hands into fire was bad idea.

His brother was shuddering slightly, and he really hoped it wasn’t a bad dream, the last thing Sam needed was more bad luck. Sleep, time, and Castiel. Even if his brother was blind. Dean would just have to knock their heads together until they figured out the obvious.

**

The Bunker was the most logical place to take them, but when Sam woke up screaming, it just meant that Dean could hear it. The sound echoed down the hallway, and he was thankful that the Angels weren’t here. Maybe Sam would open up more, now that they were alone. He looked dreadful, eyes tired, hair a mess. He slumped into the chair opposite Dean, who rose his head, but didn’t speak.

‘I’m tired.’ Was all he said, and Dean nodded dumbly.

‘We can get one of the Angels to knock you out or…’

‘Tired of fighting, Dean.’ Sam muttered, and the broken look on his face made Dean’s heart pound. His brother couldn’t get tired now, he needed to be strong, needed to help them fight the Leviathan.

‘So? You going to say yes to that dickbag? Going to let some monster get you?’ It was the wrong thing to say, because he saw Sam flinch, and remembered the thing with the humans in the ghost house. He wanted to know what had happened, but Sam was so stubborn.

‘Sam, please. Just talk to me.’ Dean begged, reaching out before pausing. It wasn’t like physical contact was a no-go, it was just that he didn’t think Sam would appreciate it right now.

‘Why me, Dean? What did I do wrong?’ Sam’s voice wavered, tears building in his eyes, and Dean fought the urge to comfort him. All his life, the one thing he’d stuck to was saving Sam, and his brother needed him. He just didn’t know how to comfort him.

‘Nothing, Sammy. Life just isn’t fair.’ Sam reached for him, hands just brushing, the contact enough for Sam to relax slightly. It wasn’t brilliant, but it was a start.

‘You know I love you, right?’ Sam stated, and Dean felt utterly confused. They didn’t do that, didn’t say it aloud like that. It was done silently, in tiny nods and the way they looked at each other, words that never really needed to be spoken.

‘Dude…’

‘And I’m sorry. I know certain stuff I did pissed you off. Like Ruby, and the Demon blood.’ Dean still felt angry at the mention, but he didn’t bring that up as his brother stared at him.

‘You don’t need to state this.’ Dean said, but his brother just smiled sadly. Sam walked back towards his room, and Dean felt something in his gut telling him not to let his brother go, but he ignored it.

‘You’re a good hunter.’ Sam said, and Dean watched him as he walked out. The Hunter thought about calling Cas to explain the odd behaviour, before he grabbed the beer in front of him instead. Sam would talk when he was ready. Dean didn’t need to push it.

He was on his fifth beer by the time Castiel called, his voice too frantic to be actually listened to. Dean, slightly enjoying the buzz of alcohol, told him to calm down and actually speak normal words. Castiel took a breath and asked him where Sam was. Ah, so this was one of those moments where Castiel was too afraid to ask Sam himself.

‘I dunno, went to his room.’ Dean stated, before Castiel told him to go and get him. Dean went to protest, but was interrupted when Gabriel took over the phone.

‘Sam’s doing something stupid, dipshit. Go and get your brother.


	14. Something Stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel gets an unruly Dragon, and a phone call

Gabriel had taken Castiel back to heaven, to recuperate lost Grace, and have a moment with the Angel. He kept Castiel close, ignoring the looks from other Angels. Castiel was, by far, his favourite brother. They were closer, could understand Free Will, and had a habit of bonding over the Winchesters. He couldn’t quite believe that Sam had stepped in front of a bullet meant for his brother, nor could he believe that Lucifer had appeared. He knew the Winchester was strong, but he didn’t think he was strong enough to CONTROL the Devil. He was impressed.

‘Brother?’ Gabriel shifted his body, keeping his wings close to the younger as Castiel opened his eyes, Grace flowing back through him. Gabriel didn’t mind donating some Grace to him, even if Archangel Mojo was like giving a baby morphine. Dangerous, in the wrong quantities.

‘Easy, Cassie. You need to recover.’ His brother shifted, sitting up slowly and uncurled his wings. Gabriel pulled his back, kept them away as he kept an eye on his brother’s Grace. Castiel stood, adjusted his trench-coat, then obviously remembered what had happened. He turned, eyes wide with fear, and Gabriel held both hands up in surrender.

‘Sam’s fine. Resting. Dean’s with him.’ Castiel relaxed at the mention of his ward and mate, settling and looking around, the new Heaven that Gabriel looked after. The Archangel looked to the door, smirking when he saw who was on the other side. As the door opened, Castiel turned, eyes widening in shock.

‘Balthazar?’ Gabriel stepped back, watching the two Angels greet each other, heard a couple of lewd comments made by Balthazar about Castiel’s choice in mate. The Archangel let the two bond, watched as Castiel’s Grace picked up so quickly, glowing in response to his brother. When his phone rang, a new update in heaven, Gabriel was surprised at the caller ID.

‘Riley?’ He heard a crashing sound, a squawking sound, then Riley’s heavy breathing.

‘Gabriel, are you with Sam?’ What an odd question, the Angel thought, before realising something was evidently wrong. They had returned the Dragons, why was the Kyrah, leader of Dragons, calling him?

‘Riley, what’s wrong?’ She paused, and the Archangel already knew this was going to be bad. He sighed, stepping away from the two Angels.

‘Snow’s bonded.’ Gabriel halted. A dragon bonded once in its life, to a human, and the bond they formed was inserprable. Then, the Dragon would lay an egg, and a new Dragon would be born. Once the human died, the Dragon would as well, and the baby would replace it. Therefore, Dragons could never multiply in number, only stay the same. After they were hunted, Riley collected what was left. Three of them were already bonded, their baby’s dead. The other four hadn’t, but it was really rare for a Dragon to bond while they were with a Kyrah. When a Dragon bonded, the human, by advance, became a Kyrah themselves.

‘To who?’ Gabriel asked, wondering if he would have to take another human under his wing, literally.

‘Sam. Snow’s going crazy, something’s wrong with Sam.’ Dragons shared a link with their bonded, an ability to know what they were feeling, what they were going to do. If Snow was freaking out, then Sam was doing something stupid.

‘Why did you let her bond?’ He demanded, putting his phone on speaker and grabbing his second phone, tucked into his inner jacket. He dialled Dean’s number, figuring it was safer to get someone to face-to-face deal with Sam rather than talk him down over the phone.

‘I didn’t! I tried to prevent it, but she’s already done it.  You’ve got to get to Sam, Snow looks like she’s about to make fire.’ Gabriel hung up, telling Dean that he needed to find the idiotic Moose. Castiel was by his side instantly, the threat on his mate breaking the reunion.

‘We need to get Sam.’ Castiel stated, and Gabriel paused.

‘We need to get Snow. A dragon like that could burn the entire building down. We get Snow, then we go and get your mate. Balthazar, you can’t tell anyone Riley’s alive.’ The Angel nodded, and Gabriel reached for his two brothers, wrapping wings around both of them. Time to chase down Snow, the Dragon of Depression.

**

‘Easy, little one.’ Gabriel scooped up the white Dragon, who was burning to the touch. Castiel was practically vibrating by his side, desperate to get to Sam. The Dragon wasn’t getting any better, which meant Sam wasn’t, and Castiel knew it. Gabriel couldn’t handle an exploding Dragon, especially not when the Angel next to him was just as likely to react badly.

Keeping his wings ready, in case the dragon decided it was time to burn them all, Gabriel turned to Castiel.

‘Can we land right into the Bunker?’ It was warded, and Castiel shook his head. Teleporting outside then, that was alright. Gabriel gripped the Dragon hard, pulled the two younger Angels close, and flew. The Bunker door in sight, the three Angels, plus one fiery dragon, reached the door.

**

‘I can’t get him to listen.’ Dean had stepped away from the door, multiple threats of trying to shoot it open had fallen on deaf ears. Castiel was currently by the door, but Sam wasn’t opening. Snow was pacing outside, occasionally whining. Balthazar stood still, before he tapped Gabriel’s shoulder once. Leaving the Winchester, he walked away slightly, turning to speak to the other Angel.

‘I can sense it from here. How has it got this bad?’ Balthazar asked, and Gabriel knew what he was talking about. The Archangel could see it, could sense how bad things had got. It was stupid, on some level, he knew that he should have spoken to Sam. To have convinced him to get help. Gabriel just didn’t understand it, couldn’t see how the man that had defeated Lucifer could be brought down by his own mind.

But he had. Sam was struggling, and Gabriel should have done something. That was probably what the other Angel was thinking, crouched by the door as he tried to get Sam to speak. Castiel looked up to him, pleading silently. Gabriel had been around humans since they’d been created, watched them, loved them, taught them. Yet he had no idea how to heal Sam Winchester, he didn’t know how bad the problem was.

Flipping his phone out, he scrolled through contacts. If he could find a suitable person, someone who knew about this life, and could see Sam… Gabriel glanced back to his youngest brother, saw the desperation on his face that reminded Gabriel of himself when he was younger, aspiring to be something he didn’t know how to be.


End file.
